A nadie le importa
by Merveilleux Roco
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste cómo sería ver a Izaya llorar? Oh, bueno, las ocasiones en que lo hace o lo ha hecho se cuentan con los dedos de una mano... ¿O no? Está bien, quizás mentí un poco en eso.


**Disclaimer**: Soy incapaz de crear personajes tan geniales como los de Durarara!. Ojalá tuviera esa habilidad, pero no. Ya aprenderé. Mientras tanto, los tomo prestados para jugar un rato con ellos. Así que bien, no me pertenecen y los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**Bueeeeno. Esto es... random. Ya me explayaré más al final. Puede contener un poco de Shizaya, pero sería algo extremadamente implícito que se me pasó. Así que si te ponés a leer entre líneas quizás encuentres un poco. Pero hay que ponerle ganas, me parece, para encontrar.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez has soñado con ver a Orihara Izaya llorar?

La mayoría de la gente que lo conoce coincidirá en que es algo imposible: si alguna vez él se viera tentado de llorar (cosa bastante dudable) sería el colmo de la humillación y lo haría en soledad. Digo la mayoría, y no todos, porque Shinra siempre cree en lo improbable y porque sus padres lo han visto alguna vez cuando bebé.

Sinceramente, si alguien encontrara a Izaya llorando, lo último que haría sería preguntarse qué causó el llanto. ¿Qué importa, después de todo? sería algo milagroso. Uno debería estar ocupado sacando fotografías, gritando o en shock. Y bueno, hay que resaltar que a nadie realmente le importaría si él alguna vez se sintiera derrotado.

Bueno, es cierto. No es probable que alguna vez lo veas. Alguna gente dirá que no es posible, pero eso no es cierto; todo es posible. Sólo no es probable.

Shinra hubiera jurado que, aquella vez en las escaleras de Raira, había derramado un par de lágrimas. Por supuesto que nadie le creería, por supuesto que Izaya lo negó hasta morir.

"¿De verdad? ¿Izaya? ¿llorando? Salvo que se le meta una pelusa en el ojo, lo dudo" fue lo que dijo Celty. Oh, sí, me enteré de casualidad. Probablemente Shinra se convenció de estar equivocado cuando Celty escribió eso.

No, sinceramente no tendría ninguna importancia el por qué. Además, él no lo respondería ni aunque le preguntaras. Pero de nuevo al caso, jamás se largaría a llorar en mitad de la calle, con público.

Lo cierto es que llora. Algunas veces. Sí, las puedes contar con los dedos de una mano, pero en algunas ocasiones lo hace. Claro, obviando los llantos ineludibles de cuando era sólo un bebé. Hay que decir, de cualquier forma, que las pocas veces que lloró después de eso, en general fue de rabia.

Bien sabido es: cuanto más se enoja más sonríe. Y más falsa es la sonrisa. Pero a veces no puede mantenerla, a veces es demasiada rabia y, solo en su oficina, llora. No es como si quisiera llorar (aunque, ahora que lo dices no, no hay mucha gente que quiera hacerlo), simplemente se le escapan un par de lágrimas mientras patea cosas azarosamente.

O, bueno, al menos eso le pasaba cuando recién entraba en "el negocio". Se supone que ahora controla más su enojo, aún estando en solitario. Sí, no como tú. ¿Qué? No, no dije nada.

¿Si alguna vez lloró de miedo? ¿de tristeza? Sí, lo hizo. No, no digas eso, sí está triste a veces. O lo ha estado. Quizás sólo se le olvidó con el tiempo, quizás bloqueó la sensación.

¿Que cómo se ve? Qué, ¿te da curiosidad? Jeje. ¿Eh? no dije nada, no dije nada.

Bueno, en realidad es algo bastante raro. Mantiene la sonrisa un rato, con la mirada perdida, y entonces debes estar atento porque podría pasar algo imperdible, irrepetible. Luego empieza a reír, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. Primero en silencio, luego cada vez más fuerte. Y si sigue así, sólo tuvo uno de esos ataques que le dan cada tanto. Cuando recuerda lo bien que planeó todo, cuando se le ocurre algo nuevo y necesita reír. Si, en cambio, se le apaga la risa de a poco...

Bueno, aún así sería difícil. Mantiene la cabeza baja y no se le ven los ojos. Luego suspira, se queda un rato y, cuando le parece que las lágrimas ya no se notan, vuelve a sonreír y da la cara.

Shizuo, ¿alguna vez soñaste con ver a Izaya llorar? Verlo en ese estado humillante, deprimente, derramando lágrimas a montones y lamentándose. Eso sí dudo que lo veas. Porque no es la forma en que llora, no. No hay forma de que logres que se vea patético, ¿verdad?. Al menos no llorando. Al menos no débil. Quizás lo encuentres patético en algún otro aspecto.

¿Y sonreír? Sí, ya sé, lo ves sonreír todo el tiempo. Sí, sí, dan ganas de golpearlo. Pero no me refiero a eso. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en verlo sonreír de verdad? Dejando la burla de lado. Sonreír por el sólo hecho de estar feliz.

Bueno, eso no es tan difícil. El problema es que quizás tú no entiendas que esa es realmente una sonrisa sincera. Quizás te suene bastante enfermo, raro, pero es cierto que ama a los humanos. Y a veces no puede contener la emoción y se ríe y sonríe porque no puede evitarlo.

Está bien, es probable que lo veas. Todo mundo lo ha visto alguna vez. Sí, probablemente quieras golpearlo aún así, pero siempre quieres golpearlo. Entiendo.

...

¿Crees que querrías verlo llorar?

Puedes. Porque está ahí. Está llorando ahora. Quizás no exteriormente. No tiene importancia el por qué, ¿verdad? Quizás no deberías verlo. De alguna forma es perturbador. Es que no lo dije, pero a veces sí se siente realmente mal. Y entonces se sienta frente al espejo y llora.

No, no es una cuestión de narcisismo. Es sólo que se le hace raro sentirse tan... débil. Y tan humano. De alguna forma se hipnotiza viéndose llorar. Porque no se lo espera, quizás. Y luego llora más y se le enrojecen los ojos. Eso se le hace más raro. Puede pasarse una hora entera viéndose a si mismo llorar. Una hora entera llorando, más bien.

Pero claro, tiene que estar solo. No se sentiría del todo cómodo de otra forma. Cuando se cansa se levanta, se enjuaga las lágrimas, se ríe un poco y vuelve a lo que hacía antes de ponerse a llorar, con la curiosa sensación de ser su propio objeto de investigación. Para entonces ya ni se acuerda de por qué lloraba. Pero a nadie le importa la razón, ¿mh? ni a él mismo debería importarle.

¿Si pasa seguido? ya te he dicho, son contadas las veces en que llora. Lo hacía con más frecuencia en secundaria.

Bueno, ¿quisieras verlo llorar, entonces? ¿Por qué?

¿Porque quisieras ver algo tan extraño, exclusivo e inusual o porque amarías verlo sufriendo? Ambas, supongo.

Oh, no vuelvas al tema pasado. ¿Lo de secundaria? sí, lloraba bastante en secundaria. Está bien, mentí, no se cuentan con una mano las veces en que lloró. Quizás actualmente llore muy poco pero es que no tiene realmente razones. O bloqueó las que tenía antaño.

¿En Raira? Pft, sí, tenía millones de razones para llorar. Oh, bueno, ahora también las tiene, en realidad. El problema es que son las mismas, pero ha aprendido a lidiar con ellas. O si no son de esas cosas que no le importan o que encuentra sólo interesantes. Es decir, cosas por las que otros llorarían, como...

Hey, no me interrumpas. Ya te he dicho, tenía razones para llorar en Raira. Bueno, quizás no lo creas, pero así era.

¿Qué razones?

Creí que habíamos acordado que a nadie le importan sus motivos.

A todo el mundo le da igual si Izaya llora. Porque es un desgraciado, porque se lo merece, porque blablabla. Sí, sí. También da igual por qué no importa que llore, pero, eso es, a nadie le importa si lo hace. Salvo por el hecho de que sería muy raro, sí.

No, a nadie realmente le importa si Izaya llora.

Quizás por eso lloro, porque a nadie le importa. No, espera, eso no tiene sentido, no lloro por eso.

¿Qué? ¿lloro? No, quise decir llora. Yo... ehm... Shizu-chan...

Oh, rayos. Mierda, sabía que debí tener la navaja más a mano.

...

¡No hay necesidad de tirarme cosas ahora! ¡¿Un auto? ¡Eso es bajo! ¡Te digo que no, estaba siendo sincero! ¡Eres la única persona a la que podría importarle!

…

Entiendo, a ti menos que a nadie.

¡...! ¿¡Acabas de tirarme un lavarropas! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Estás perdiendo la puntería con el tiempo, ¿sabes?... Sí, sí, ya me sé tus líneas de memoria "Voy a matarte, blabla, te odio, blabla". Podrías venirte con algo nuevo.

¿Qué dijiste?

¿"Es por eso que no le importas a nadie"? ¿Por eso qué? Está bien, dejo de preguntar cosas. Hey, es difícil hablar mientras corro, ¿sí? Está bien, entiendo, todo el mundo me odia. No me afecta. Yo los amo.

Uf.

Déjalo, Shizu-chan. Sabía que no ibas a entenderlo.

¡No te estoy hablando desde un nivel de superioridad sólo soy superior! Hey, no-

Auch.

* * *

**Bien, no lo planeé así xD Primero, quiero que entiendan que son las cinco y media de la mañana. Verán, estaba pacíficamente en mi PC, viendo imágenes. Y encontré un fanart de Izaya llorando. No sé, de alguna manera eso me inspiró, no pude evitar que la primera línea cruzara mi cabeza. Y entonces... no sé, empecé a escribir... Y todo fue repentino.**

**De golpe era Shizuo a quién le estaba hablando y de golpe el narrador era Izaya. Por cierto, quizás no se entienda eso bien pero, repito, son las cinco y media de la mañana, no me exijan xD Supongo que Izaya estaría disfrazado o algo. No sé. Quizás hablaba por celular sin saber que Shizuo estaba justo detrás suyo y no lo había notado o algo así. Queda a pensamiento de ustedes.**

**Lo mismo sucede con sus motivos para llorar. Eso queda a su mente nada más. Yo ya los pensé, pero obviamente Izaya no iba a decírselos.**

**Espero que no haya sido demasiado OoC de parte de Iza-Iza (xDD). Este es mi primer fic de DRRR, como verán. Desde enero que me envicié con ese anime y la verdad no andaba con ganas de escribir nada al respecto. Y, entonces, de golpe, salió esto.**

**Quizás algún día le escriba una precuela o escriba de los tiempos en Raira. Y... Izaya en emo style. Buahaha. Nah, es joda. No es su estilo, no lo puedo ver como un drama-boy adolescente xD Bueno, espero que no haya sido muy decepcionante.**

**Bechos! Rochu Black**

**PD: No puse a Shizu en los personajes porque... no sé ._. Quizás otro día me de cuenta de por qué no lo puse ._. o.ó okey, Adeus :hero:**


End file.
